<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Por el brillo de tus ojos. by E_I_Vzel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447200">Por el brillo de tus ojos.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_I_Vzel/pseuds/E_I_Vzel'>E_I_Vzel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Pain, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Pirates, Reincarnation, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_I_Vzel/pseuds/E_I_Vzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el cuerpo de Im cayó, sus ojos ambar no se cerraron, lo miraron fijamente. </p><p>Culpándolo.<br/>Odiándolo. Lamentándolo. </p><p>La luna iluminó su rostro y la sangre marcó su piel, el pasto de la montaña estaba lleno de sangre, trozos de piel y cuerpos esparcidos. </p><p>Para él, no fue una victoria. </p><p>Los ojos de Luffy se cerraron, al igual que los de sus compañeros. </p><p>Él murió, pero la luna y el mundo no lo querían así.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Whitebeard Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El mundo... fue difícil. </p><p>La guerra explotó cuando Raftel salió a la luz, el gobierno mundial se enfureció y los piratas se unieron. </p><p>Buscando la paz. </p><p>Buscando lo único, la libertad. </p><p>Kaido llegó, Bigmom se unió, Shaks luchó y barbanegra cayó, la antigua tripulación de barbablanca suspiró y lloró feliz. </p><p>Muriero. </p><p>Las armas ancestrales despertaron, simplemente... no tuvieron oportunidad. </p><p>Los Yonkous pelearon entre si, la marina desgarró todo a su paso, tripulaciones enteras cayeron, los gigantes fueron explotados, los gyojins envenenados, los Minis cazados, los Samurais exterminados. </p><p>El mundo cayó en Raftel y no hubo victoria. </p><p>Los almirantes lucharon, cayeron. </p><p>El gorosei, el CP0, Im se unieron a la lucha, los dragones celestiales fueron exterminados y Vega Punk creó el veneno que terminó con todo. </p><p>El mundo cayó. </p><p>Los piratas murieron luchando por sus sueños y su libertad. </p><p>Los marines fallaron en proteger su 'justicia' </p><p>Monkey. D. Luffy fue el rey pirata, pero a un costo demasiado grande. </p><p>El verde del césped estaba cubierto por sangre roja, las tripas y las extremidades estaban por todo el campo. </p><p>Luffy jadeó. </p><p>Im sonrió. </p><p>- Se acabó, Mugiwara - su voz seria resonó dentro de su cabeza. </p><p>[ Ah... se acabó ] </p><p>La punta de metal sobresalía de la espalda de uno de los últimos D's en pie. </p><p>- ¡Mira a tu al rededor! - Im gruñó y Luffy miró. </p><p>Su corazón dolió. </p><p>- ¡Esto es lo que conseguiste! ¡Buscando tu sueño! ¡Tu egoísmo condenó al mundo! ¡Tantas muertes, sangre y vidas! - El cuerpo de Luffy se retorció- ¿Valió la pena? Rey pirata - Im se arrodilló, su túnica blanca desgarrada se manchó de la sangre del césped. </p><p>Tan... cansado. </p><p>Sus ojos ambar miraron con dolor las vidas perdidas y al joven moribundo frente a ella. </p><p>Luffy jadeó y miró como las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la reina del mundo. </p><p>La reina que tal vez, amó al mundo de una forma retorcidamente cruel. </p><p>Luffy tosió. </p><p>- El mundo acabó, Mugiwara - su voz fue plana - tu tripulación está muerta, la marina no existe, las armas ancestrales... acabaron con todo - su voz se rompió - ¿Qué queda ahora? Sueños rotos, esperanzas perdidas, justicia destrozada y mentes quebradas, vidas inocentes... tan perdidas - la sangre salió de su boca y Luffy solo pudo mirarla - Tú provocarte esto, Monkey. D. luffy. Es tu culpa. </p><p>Im cayó con la boca abierta y los ojos ambar sin brillo mirando a Luffy, su cuerpo caliente se fue enfriando en el pasto verde lleno de sangre y de vidas. </p><p>Luffy volvió a toser. </p><p>[ Ah... Es así, ¿no? Fui rey Pirata, creí que podría derrotarl al mundo ] </p><p>Luffy comenzó a reír mientras su vista se nublaba mirando la lejanía del campo de batalla. </p><p>[ Creí... creí que podría protegerlos, ser fuerte, ser más fuerte ] </p><p>Su vista falló. </p><p>[ Ah... voy a ver a Ace y a Sabo ] </p><p>La oscuridad lo tragó. </p><p>[ Lo siento, chicos... Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jimbe... lo siento] </p><p>Monkey. D. Luffy murió. </p><p>Un gran rey. </p><p>Un buen hombre. </p><p>Un compañero.</p><p>Un hermano. </p><p>Un hombre. </p><p>Murió con la carga de la culpa sobre sus hombros y el pensamiento de lo mal capitán que fue. </p><p>[●●●] </p><p>- O... eso pensó, pero definitivamente aún no fue su final -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01. Romance Dawn. El amanecer de la leyenda.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[●●●] </p><p>- Nació sabiendo lo que venía y sin querer encontrar lo que perdió - </p><p>[●●●] </p><p>- Asi que... al fin se a ido, ¿no es así? Alcalde - </p><p>La mujer de cabello verde miraba hacia El mar. Donde el sol se ocultaba, donde el color cambiaba y salía la hermosa luna. </p><p>Las estrellas brillaban y el agua salada del mar resplandecía junto a las lágrimas en la cara de la joven y la mirada orgullosa en el anciano de sombrero. </p><p>Los sollozos sonaban y los mocos inundaban, el orgullo, la tristeza, la felicidad y la emoción brillaba en cada uno de los rostros de las personas reunidas. </p><p>- Voy a extrañarlo - ella sollozó mientras se tapaba la cara. </p><p>A su lado, el hombre mayor suspiró y sus ojos acuosos  resplandecieron. </p><p>- ¡Arruinará la reputación del pueblo! - Marino rio a su lado, de pronto, los ojos del hombre cayeron - Makino- suspiró - es un mocoso fuerte, el mundo lo espera. Es un hombre del mar, aunque nosotros pudiéramos amarrarlo con sogas para que nunca saliera, el mar siempre lo llamó. Era inevitable - sus ojos miraron el lejano sin fin del mar, luego, miró al cielo y sonrió - Luffy - susurró el nombre - te estaremos esperando, Rey pirata - sonrió en grande y volteó a ver a los aldeanos - ¡Muy bien! ¡hay que volver a trabajar! ¡en el futuro, seremos los que criamos al hombre más importante del mundo! ¡tenemos que estar a la altura! </p><p>Las personas sonrieron ferozmente. </p><p>- ¡A la orden! </p><p>Marino rio entre lágrimas, miró una última vez al basto mar y sonrió, sus ojos orgullosos y su corazón apretado.</p><p>- Luffy... - </p><p>[●●●] </p><p>- ¡Dadan! - un hombre lloró - ¿¡Por qué no pudimos ir a despedirlo?! ¡Nunca lo volveremos a ver! ¡pasarán años! </p><p>- ¡Nunca tuvimos que dejarlo ir! </p><p>- ¡Aún era muy pronto! </p><p>- ¡Si Sabo y Ace se enteran nos matarán! </p><p>- ¡Nos rostisarán! </p><p>Los saqueadores estaban aterrados, mientras lloraban y miraban con traición en sus ojos a su líder. </p><p>La lider que los había amarrado a un árbol..</p><p>Dadan. </p><p>- ¡Silencio! - ella gruñó, sin mirarlos - ¡No podíamos evitarlo! </p><p>- ¡Sí podíamos! </p><p>- ¡No! - ella volteó, las lágrimas se derramadas de sus ojos castaños - ¡Cuando un hombre parte, no podemos evitarlo! ¡nadie puede! - ella gritó - ¡Luffy era un hombre del mar! ¡siempre lo fue! - ella lloró - no podíamos.. evitarlo, no debíamos - lloró y Dogra la miró unos segundos, luego se mordió el labio - no después de todo.</p><p>Ella lloró y los bandidos quedaron en silencio. </p><p>- Luffy va a ser el rey pirata, será el hombre que traiga cambio al mundo, será el hombre que libere Al mundo entero - Dogra recitó - era algo que debía hacerse, Luffy es fuerte, lo miraremos de lejos - volteó la mirada al cielo estrellado, su cara se iluminaba por las antorchas en la casa de madera - y un día, podremos pararnos orgullosos a su lado, sin culpa, sin remordimiento y odio - suspiró - giraremos al mundo lo que hicimos por él, aceptaremos lo que nos dé y lo amaremos, seremos lo que criamos al rey pirata. - volteó a verlos y sus ojos negros eran fuertes- tenemos que ser aptos para estar al lado del futuro hombre en el que Luffy se convertirá - gruñó - ¡Tenemos que ser fuertes para poder protegerlo! </p><p>Todos asintieron, Dadan siguió llorando. </p><p>La culpa en sus corazones nunca desaparecería, los gritos y sollozos de un Luffy joven nunca se apartaron de sus recuerdos. </p><p>Ellos pudieron haberlo protegido. </p><p>Ellos escucharon sus gritos. </p><p>Ellos no hicieron nada y la culpa, arrepentimiento y odio nunca los abandonaría. </p><p>Pero tenía que continuar, aún si sus pasos dolían y si el dolor crecía, aún si las pesadillas los atormentaba y el dolor no se iba. </p><p>Tenían que continuar. </p><p>Dadan suspiró, miró al cielo y las últimas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. </p><p>- Luffy... mocosos arrogante - ella rio, escuchó vagamente su risa - más vale que vivas, sin arrepentimientos y sin cargas, si es necesario, cargaré con el mundo por ti - con eso último dicho, se levantó y caminó a la casa. </p><p>El resto de bandidos la siguió cuando Dogra los soltó, los gruñidos salían de sus bocas y sus ojos en acero eran peligrosos. </p><p>Ellos iban a ser fuertes. </p><p>Cargarían con la sangre y las heridas de sus corazones.</p><p>Ellos cargarían con el mundo por Luffy. </p><p>Y si un grupo de Bestias del bosque  estaban mirando al mar con ojos brillante y tristeza, nadie nunca lo podría decir. </p><p>[●●●] </p><p>Luffy rio mientras sus ojos negros eran de acero cuando el rey marino sacó su cabeza del agua y le gruñó, su aleta dorsal estaba erizada en todo su esplendor, sus dientes afilados sobresalían de la longitud en su boca y sus ojos rojos con pupilas negras estaban llenos de furia. </p><p>La sonrisa de Luffy desapareció y sus ojos lo escanearon, luego, suspiró. </p><p>La onda de haki cubrió al gran rey. </p><p>El monstruo se estremeció y Luffy lo miró directamente. </p><p>- Fuera - su voz no fue un grito, tampoco un susurro. </p><p>Su tono fue rudo, serio y sus ojos de acero lo miraron enviando la orden directamente a su cerebro, el rey se retorció y luego, con una inclinación de cabeza y un chapoteo, desapareció en la profunda oscuridad. </p><p>La tensión que Luffy no sabía que tenía sobre su cuerpo, desapareció junto a las burbujas del rey. </p><p>Suspiró. </p><p>- Ahora... ¿Dónde estoy? - miró alrededor y pensó. </p><p>[ Primero... Coby, tengo que buscar a Coby. ] </p><p>Sus brazos fuertes agarraron los dos remos de madera del pequeño bosque pesquero y comenzó a moverlos, acelerando cada vez más. </p><p>El recuerdo del joven pelirosa, con lentes y la palabra 'justicia' en su espalda, hizo que el dolor de su corazón se avivara. </p><p>[ Vivirás. Coby, prometo que Vivirás. No morirás, no permitiré que mueras otra vez, no así. ] </p><p>Luffy remito, remito y remó por el mar, aún con las estrellas en el cielo, siguió remando con la luna de referencia, la cálida luz lo iluminó y las estrellas bailaron. </p><p>Luffy sonrió con ojos tristes al cielo. </p><p>- La última vez que me iluminaste, fue en un lugar frío, un lugar de dolor, antes de eso, fue en una guerra, con los cuerpos de mi familia regados y el pasto sangriento - su sombrero hizo sombra en sus ojos - nunca olvidaría tu luz - sus palabras se perdieron con la brisa marina y los peces voladores mientras miraba a la luna. </p><p>La luz se incrementó y la sonrisa de Luffy se ensanchó. </p><p>- Gracias, gracias por darme eso. </p><p>Siguió remando, remó y remó, aún con los brazos entumecidos y los dedos tembloroso, aún con las Palmas arañadas. Siguió remando. </p><p>Hasta que la luna cayó y el sol salió, bañando su piel tostada de su luz y las estrellas fueron reemplazadas con nubes blancas y de forma extrañas. </p><p>Siguió remando, hasta que miró el gran barco. </p><p>Luffy sonrió. </p><p>- Bien, aquí voy, Coby. </p><p>Se lanzó al mar en un barril de madera. </p><p>[●●●]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>